metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Norfair
This article is about the area. For other uses, see Norfair (Disambiguation). is an underground volcanic area on planet Zebes. Description Also known as the fire zone, Norfair is comprised of lava-filled caverns and tunnels, and the large amount of molten rock throughout the region is collectively known as the fire-sea.Metroid manual Its extreme heat is so intense in many areas that Samus Aran is unable to access most of Norfair's key points without protection from the Varia Suit upgrade. Even then, the pools of magma scattered throughout this region can still harm her until she acquires the Gravity Suit. This region is home to many heat-thriving creatures naturally adapted to survive in these high temperatures. Much of Norfair's natural environment consists of volcanic caverns. Some of these caves are comprised of glass bubbles''Nintendo Power'' volume 29, pg. 41 and blue/purple or green bubble-bricks''Metroid Prime: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' pg. 133 among the natural green rock''Metroid: Zero Mission: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' pg. 39, giving the area an alien and organic aesthetic; some of these bubbles are even melting and dripping from the ceiling, similar to stalactites. The environment permeates even the rooms containing silver metallic architecture and Chozo artifacts, which are often filled with pools of lava beneath. In Metroid and Zero Mission, the blue-bubble shaft on the far right side of Norfair scales the entire height of the area, connecting to all major points of interest. Located directly beneath Brinstar, Norfair is the deepest area of the Space Pirate fortress on Zebes. Besides Tourian, the lower part of Norfair is probably the most dangerous place on Zebes, as it is home to the lair of the Space Pirate commander Ridley. Enemies ''Metroid'' and Metroid: Zero Mission *Baristute (Zero Mission) *Dragon *Gamet *Geruta *Holtz *Mella *Multiviola *Polyp *Ripper (Zero Mission) *Ripper II *Sova *Squeept *Tangle Vine (Zero Mission) *Tangle Vine Fruit (Zero Mission) *"Winged Ripper" (Zero Mission) ''Super Metroid *Alcoon *Beetom *Boyon *Cacatac *Dragon *Fune *Gamet *Geruta *Kago *Magdollite *Mella *Metaree *Multiviola *Namihe *Puyo *Red Space Pirate *Ripper II *Silver Geemer *Skree *Small Dessgeega *Sova *Squeept *Tripper *Viola *Waver *Yapping Maw Bosses *Kiru Giru (''Metroid: Zero Mission only) *Crocomire (Super Metroid only) Power Ups ''Metroid *12 Missile Tanks *1 Energy Tank *Ice Beam *Wave Beam *Screw Attack *High Jump Boots Metroid: Zero Mission *13 Missile Tanks *2 Super Missile Tanks *1 Energy Tank *1 Power Bomb Tank *Ice Beam *Wave Beam *High Jump Boots *Screw Attack Super Metroid *11 Missile Tanks *2 Energy Tanks *1 Power Bomb Tank *1 Reserve Tank *Speed Booster *Ice Beam *Wave Beam *High Jump Boots *Grappling Beam Music in Norfair *Norfair (''Metroid and Metroid: Zero Mission) *Norfair Hot Lava Area (Super Metroid) Other appearances ''Captain N: The Game Master In ''Money Changes Everything, Samus and her teammates enter a Gamet-infested room containing the Fire-Sea of Norfair. The layout of the chamber resembles an actual room seen in the NES game. While Norfair is never mentioned by name in the TV series, the episode Game Boy has Lana jumping across platforms over lava and encountering a Dragon, similar to many rooms in Norfair. ''Super Smash Bros. ''.]] Norfair is a playable stage in the Wii title, ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Apart from the five main floating platforms, the stage emphasizes Norfair's hostile environment of the games by featuring a lake of lava below that periodically rises and falls to engulf it, creating a hazard for players who fall off. Walls of flowing lava can also appear from the sides, while waves of lava will come in from the back. During exceptionally large waves, a small safe room will appear that players must scramble into before the wave reaches them. The design for this safe room is similar to the many doors featured in the ''Metroid'' series and Super Metroid in particular. ''NES Remix 2 A room in Norfair is featured in a minigame in ''NES Remix 2, where Samus must collect this room's Energy Tank in 100 seconds. Official data ''Super Metroid'' manual "Norfair is deep below the surface of Zebes. The lava and heat prove to be too much for unprotected visitors." ''Super Metroid Players' Guide ;Zebes - A Visitor's Guide (page 13):"The volcanic denizen of the planet, Norfair's the hottest area in more ways than one. Samus needs full protection when visiting here."'' ;Norfair (page 40):"From the relatively cool areas of Crateria and Brinstar, Samus now faces a long, hard an extremely hot trek through the lava land of Norfair. She knows that her regular suit won't be enough to protect her from the sizzling heat - only the Varia suit will be good enough. Only when she has it can she travel to the very core of Zebes." :"Norfair is a burning, lava ridden furnace deep in the bowels of Zebes. For this reason, much of the complex will be closed to you without the Varia suit and its heat resistant qualities. Not only that, but there's a further six special items: grappling beam, speed booster, hi-jump boots, screw attack, ice beam, and the wave beam. :Naturally, with such valuable prizes on offer, there's a formidable army of creatures to battle, including the mighty Crocomire and the mightier Ridley, leader of the space pirates." ;Area B:"Here's where Samus comes across the rather essential grappling beam. It's one of the most important items in the whole adventure, since, without it, she cannot negotiate many of the obstacles that Zebes throws at her. Samus needs to make good use of the various 'practice' areas that she'll come across." ;Area C:"A plethora of secrets can be revealed in section C of Norfair. Samus needs to carefully explore every nook and cranny, utilising the power bombs to reveal these hidden treasures, be it a hidden statue or the opportunity to blow out the floor. Watch out for those nasties, though!" ;Area D:"The adventure hots up for Samus as she travels through the fourth section of Norfair. Good use of the bombs and morphing ball are essential; she'll also be able to lay her hands on the Wave Beam later on, which will no doubt be of great advantage." ;Area E:"As Samus continues through Norfair, she gets the feeling that Mother Brain is ever more aware of her existence. Too many traps; too many obstacles. She needs to call on all of her courage, all of her mettle and strength to survive the rigours of this furious furnace..." ;Area F:"With the end of this firey section in sight, Samus must tread with great care, overcoming each obstacle with the utmost skill. Now is a time for heroics, but Samus is only too aware that the best heroines are live heroines, so no fancy stuff!" ''Metroid: Zero Mission'' manual "This is a region of intense heat generated by subterranean magma." Gallery Norfair-Brinstar elevator.gif|Samus enters Norfair in Metroid M1 Norfair White Platforms.gif|Gray rock platforms in Norfair Energy Tank Metroid.gif|Green bubble-bricks in Norfair M1 Norfair Missile Tank 12.png|Glass bubbles in Norfair Norfair-Brinstar ZM elevator.gif|Samus enters Norfair in Zero Mission MZM Norfair Missile Tank 5.gif|A superheated room in Zero Mission MZM Norfair Missile Tank 6.gif|Natural green rocks in Norfair Lavahot.gif|Glass bubbles in Norfair MZM Norfair Missile Tank 12.gif|Columns in Norfair Samus aran in norfair super metroid.jpg|A Dragon in Super Metroid Norfair Layout01.jpg|''Super Metroid'' in-game layout. UnusedNorfair.png|One unused room of Norfair exists in the internal files of Super Metroid, but is not accessible in-game.http://debugunused.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Metroid File:Smart norfair.jpg|''Super Metroid: The Official Nintendo Game Guide'' References ru:Норфайр Category:Norfair Category:Fire areas Category:Recurring Locations